Un sueño llamado Panem
by AleSt
Summary: "¿Final? Esto no ha terminado, Suzanne... Por un tiempo también estarémos en las mentes y corazones de todos los que lean tu trabajo". Este fic participa en el Minireto de noviembre para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".**

* * *

 **Un sueño llamado Panem**

Una brisa cálida acaricia mi rostro haciéndome abrir los ojos. El cielo de un celeste imposible se extiende hasta el horizonte. Me encuentro en la cima de una colina, pero no entiendo que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

Bajo un gigantesco roble se encuentra sentada una anciana con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Buen día. No quiero molestarla, pero ¿podría ayudarme? Me temo que no sé en donde me encuentro —menciono con suavidad, siento como si estuviera interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la mujer.

—Es maravilloso, ¿no crees Suzanne? —dice la anciana.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —pregunto rápidamente.

—Del mismo modo que tú conoces el mío.

—Pero… Yo a usted no la conozco. No sé ni siquiera donde me encuentro —murmuro.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Suzanne? Mira a tu alrededor.

Me giro hacia el horizonte y en cuanto veo el panorama comprendo enseguida en donde estoy.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado —sonríe con amabilidad.

—Estoy soñando ¿no es así? —digo sentándome junto a ella bajo la sombra del árbol.

Es extraño que entre todos los distritos y el Capitolio, precisamente esté soñando con el Ocho sesenta años después de la revolución.

—Es la única forma en la que puedes estar aquí. Tienes dudas ¿no es así?

—Muchas. No estoy segura de como terminar todo esto.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes. Tú misma estás viendo el resultado final de tu creación. Bueno, al menos una parte.

—¿Eres feliz con el final que tuvo toda tu historia? —inquiero.

—¿Final? Esto no ha terminado. Siempre viviremos aquí, Suzanne —me da un toquecito en la frente—. Y por un tiempo también estarémos en las mentes y corazones de todos los que lean tu trabajo.

—Siempre serás de mis favoritas.

—Dejaste a mi cargo la restauración del país sin decirle a nadie como lo hice. Por supuesto que tengo que ser de tus favoritas —bromea.

—Lo siento. Debí darte más espacio, debí dar más explicaciones, debí...

—No. Es precisamente esos vacíos lo que nos hace diferentes. Si hubieras explicado todo entonces ¿qué queda para los fickers? Todo nuestro mundo es más rico gracias a ellos. ¿Sabías que en el Ocho habían túneles subterráneos?

—¿Qué? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Así como lo oyes —sonríe—. He tenido una buena vida. Todos hemos vivido grandiosas historias. En varias de ellas Finnick, Prim y Rue aún siguen con vida. Es maravilloso lo que la inconformidad por esas muertes despertó en tus lectores. Muchos de ellos decidieron darles vidas más felices.

—No estoy segura de que eso sea un cumplido.

—Lo es. Significa que fuiste capaz de hacer que tus lectores se enamoraran de tus personajes y sufrieran por ellos. Hiciste que nos amaran. Gracias por eso.

—Pude hacerlo mejor, pero por alguna razón así sentía que debía terminar. Me hubiera gustado que todos te vieran así como yo ahora, Paylor.

—¿Cómo una anciana? —se ríe— No, prefiero que me imaginen como la mujer fuerte, honesta y justa que hiciste de mí. Quiero que me recuerden como la Comandante del Distrito Ocho.

—Si yo hubiera sido tributo ¿crees que hubiera sobrevivido?

—Suzanne, tú mejor que nadie conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Si. No hubiera pasado del Baño de Sangre —es mi turno de reír.

—Ventajas de ser la escritora, no tienes que preocuparte por sobrevivir a los Juegos o por ser Vencedora —asiento aún con la sonrisa en mis labios.

—Gracias Paylor.

—Gracias a ti, Suzanne, por traerme a la vida y por crear esto —las dos nos quedamos observando el país que construimos. Yo en el inicio y Paylor en el final, nuestro sueño llamado Panem.

* * *

 **Otra vez en el límite de palabras, nada que hacer ahí.**

 **Bueno, como ya leyeron, se trata de un sueño que Collins tiene en el que sueña con una Paylor anciana, 60 años después de la revolución. Imagino que al igual que cualquier persona que intenta crear algo, Suzanne tuvo sus dudas y temores respecto a lo que escribió y esas dudas hicieron que sueñe con Paylor.**

 **Me gustó la idea de incluirnos a nosotras, las fickers, en este fic tipo despedida de la saga, porque a fin de cuentas nosotras de una forma u otra hemos enriquecido el mundo creado por Suzanne. Así que con todo y los reclamos que podamos tener para ella, no dejo de aplaudir y admirar su creación.**

 **Me sumo a Paylor y digo: Gracias Suzanne Collins por crear Panem.**

 **Suerte a todas!**


End file.
